


Adventure Time x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Finn Mertens

****

You sat on the beach for what felt like an eternity. Your eyes were closed as you felt the wind blow through your hair. Soon enough, you heard the sound of a boat crashing into the sand. You looked up to see Finn running to you, but before he could stop he crashed into you.

 **“ (y/n)! Sorry… Are you ok?”** He stood up, grabbing your hand and pulling you up. You pulled him into a hug.

**“ You were gone for so long… Did you find any other-”**

**“ Humans? Yeah, I did. (y/n), I- I met my mom.”** Finn grabbed your hand and began to walk through the candy kingdom.

 **“ How- How did you take it? Are you alright?”** He shrugged his shoulders.

 **“ I don’t know– I mean– She’s amazing. You were there when** i **met my dad, but she’s just so different and I would have loved to stay there with her, but I need danger in my life. I need adventure in my life, I need you in my life. So, I left her there and everyone else. I like my life here. I wish she would have come with us, but I couldn’t convince her.”**

**“ Finn, let me take you home. Alright?”**

He mopily nodded his head. You chanted a few latin words and in a flash you were in Finn’s bedroom. Finn flopped onto his bed, you sat next to him and took his hat off. You watched as his hair pooled around his head.

**“ Is there a way that I could live forever?”**

**“ Finn, is that what you really want? It’s not as easy as you think.”** Finn sat up and pressed his lips to yours.

 **“ I never want to leave you, (y/n).”** You gave him a small chuckle.

 **“ How about, for now, we just play some video games and cuddle. How does that sound?”** Finn grabbed your hand and headed downstairs.

…

..

.

You soon found yourself wedged in-between finn’s legs. He wrapped his arms around you to get a better hold of his controller. The sound of button smashing and Finn’s humming filled your ears.

**“ You should sing more, it’s pretty.”**

**“ You think so?”** You stopped pushing buttons on the controller and turned around to press a kiss to Finn’s lips. Finn dropped his controller to wrap his arms around your waist.

**“ Let’s go on an adventure tomorrow. You can choose where we can go, just me and you.”**

**“ I know this instrument shop, it’ll take a while, but it’s nice there.”** Finn smiled, his thumb brushing across yours. His smiled dropped as a question popped into his head.

**“ Do you know if there’s a way where I would never have to leave you? Because I really don’t want to. A-and I know you just said that I shouldn’t worry about this right now, but it’s hard not to think about.”**

**“ I could look through my spell books, but it’s going to take a long time. I’ll see what i can do; only for you, Finn Mertens.”** Finn rested his forehead on yours.

**“ thank you for this, you’re amazing.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Prince Gumball

****

You sat in a field of flowers, weaving them around each other to make flower crowns. You heard someone clear their throat. 

 **“Gumball, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the Candy Kingdom?”** Prince Gumball sat next to you, lying his head on your lap. 

 **“I should, but I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit, they’re driving me up the wall.”** You placed your flower crown on his head. **“Maybe I should let someone else lead, I’ve been leading the candy people for hundreds of years.”**

 **“Oh, that’s right. You’re like super old.”** Gumball laughed. 

 **“Look who’s talking, vampire.”** You smiled, twirling a flower in between your fingers. **“I just needed a break from the castle. Shouldn’t you be with Marshall? Creating chaos in the Candy Kingdom?”** You shrugged your shoulders. 

**“Usually we would, but he needed to get a new guitar...so, I’m just waiting I guess. There’s not much around here to do around here.”**

Prince Gumball sat next to you, relaxing his tense muscles. You yelped and let out a frustrated groan. You hid under the umbrella. Gumball grabbed your hand and rubbed his pink fingers over your new burn. 

**“You’re so reckless.”**

He mumbled. You lightly chuckled and grabbed a roll of bandages from your bag. Gumball grabbed it from your hand and wrapped them around your fingers. He lifted your fingers up to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. 

 **“Are you ok?”** You nodded your head as Gumball secured the bandages around your fingers. 

 **“Yeah, it’s just frustrating that I can’t go into the sun without getting burnt to a crisp.”** You grumbled. 

**“Hey, I know it sucks not being able to do some of the things I can do, but I think that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.”**

**“Finally!”** It was Gumball’s turn to blush. 

 **“Wh-what? How long have you been waiting?”** You stood up, bringing Gumball up at you did so. 

 **“Oh, about 50 years give or take.”** He smiled, brushing back his gummy hair. 

 **“We’ve known each other for a long time, huh?”** Before you could answer he continued to talk. **“I’m so glad you’re in my life.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Finn Mertens x male! reader

You and Finn were laughing and talking-- Until you slipped and fell down a cave.

 **“Whoa!”** You landed on your leg, you winced as a sickening snap reached your ears.

 **“You ok, (y/n)?”** You let out a grunt of pain before you replied.

 **“Not really. I’m stuck and I think I broke my leg.”** You watched as Finn reached into his bag to pull out a rope, it slowly descended down to you.

 **“Do you think you can climb up?”** You hauled yourself onto your unbroken leg and began to climb the rope. You fell over onto the grass and laid on your back, letting out a huff as you did so. **“That's not supposed to be bent that way, right?”**

 **“Finn, help me up.”** Finn wrapped an arm around your waist and helped you walk back to the treehouse. He laid you on his bed.

**“This is going to hurt-”**

**“Are you sure you know how to do this?”** You asked with uncertainty. Finn grabbed your broken leg with both of his hands.

 **“Do you trust me?”** You scoffed.

 **“Of course I do. I l-AH!”** You leaned back on the bed, panting and sweating. **“A little warning next time?”**

 **“Sorry. You’re going to have to stay in bed for a couple of days. Until I find something to heal you.”** You relaxed on his bed and grabbed a nearby book.

 **“Fine, but I’m not going to like it.”** Finn smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. _“_ **Why did you-”** Finn quickly left the room to avoid your question. _“_ **Dude! You can’t just-”** You let out a sigh.

…

..

A few hours had passed and Finn still hadn’t returned. You let out a huff and crossed your arms over your chest.

 **“That’s it!”** You threw the pillow across the room. You stood on your unbroken foot. Finn popped out of nowhere and grabbed you by your shoulders.

**“Hey, what are you doing up?”**

**“I’ve been calling you for the last three hours! I’m bored, I’m leaving!”** Finn gave you a stern look and pushed you onto the bed, but he tripped and fell on top of your chest.

 **“Oh, sorry. I’ll just-”** You wrapped your arms around his waist and pinned him to your body.

**“Nope. You’re not leaving until I’m all healed up. You’re not leaving me alone again.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Finn Mertens

  
Finn let a loud sigh as he turned to you.

 **“ (y/n), for the last time, It’s not a double date, just third and fourth wheeling.”** You rolled your eyes.

 **“ With fancy attire and at a nice place?”** Finn looked unsure with his own opinion.

 **“ I guess you’re right.”** Finn looked at your dress/tux.  _“_ **You look… nice.”** You gave Finn a smile and leaned up to press a small kiss to his cheek.

 **“ You look nice as well.”** You continued to walk by his side as the two of you walked into a large mansion. Princess Bubblegum held up her invitation.

 **“ Do you guys have your invites?”** Both you and Finn held up your invitations.

**“ Yeah, but-”**

**“ Don’t worry, (y/n).”** Finn grabbed your hand and dragged you inside.

 **“ I’m gonna go find some food.”** Finn let go off his grip on you.

…

..

.

 **“ Has anyone seen (y/n)?”** Finn asked to no one in particular, but he received no answer, seeing as how Marceline and Bubblegum had left the mansion, once they figured that nothing was going to happen. Finn let out a small huff of breath and slowly made his way to the rooftop.  _“_ **Here you are.”** You glanced at Finn for a few moments before you turned your attention back to the stars above.

**“ The others left right?”**

**“ Yep...You know, I did this for you...I wanted us to have a nice night.”**

**“ Finn, you realize that I like hanging out with you at home. Just playing video games, it’s nice.”** Finn gave you a shocked look.    

 **“ So… You wanna go home and play on BMO?”** You pressed your lips to Finn’s, but only long enough to clarify your previous statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Finn Mertens

Finn had finally convinced me to go on a mission with him and Fern. I had a mission with him and Fern. I had a bad feeling but continued to talk to Finn like normal. I looked at him once he grabbed one of my hands. 

 **“I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”**  My eyes widened, but I didn’t say a word.  **“I’m not mad if that’s what you’re worried about. I like you too. So maybe once we’re done with this, we can go home and play BMO?”** I let out a breathy sigh of relief.

 **“Yes, please. Where are we going anyway?”** Finn shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Fern for a moment. 

**“Don’t know, but stay close.”**

...

..

.

Fern had betrayed me and Finn, we were locked in a hot room.

 **“I don’t like being abandoned! I’m sensitive to it!”** I grabbed one of Finn’s hands to help calm him down.

 **“Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’m not strong or brave, but I will fight for you.”** I grabbed his robotic arm.  **“Do you have anything on your arm? Something we could use?”** Finn looked through the other features on his arm and soon found a drill.

...

..

.

I watched as Finn tackled Fern to the ground. I had enhanced his arm more so he could defeat Fern. My eyes widened as Finn murdered Fern with his robotic arm. 

 **“Finn?”** His whole body was shaking. I let out a small sigh and grabbed his human hand.  **“Let’s get you home.”** Finn was defiantly shaky as I took him home, he wouldn’t let go of my hand. It was nice, even under such dire circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
